


Alphabet Snow

by MonitorofNothing



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hecate is too extra for her own good, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonitorofNothing/pseuds/MonitorofNothing
Summary: In which Ada is pining for snow, and Hecate is pining for Ada.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57
Collections: The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019





	Alphabet Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: First Snowfall, Gift Making

Ada turned away from the window and sighed.

"I was so hoping for a white Christmas this year. I know it hardly ever happens but I always do hope…" 

Hecate glanced out at the dreary brown and grey landscape surrounding the Academy. Since she invariably preferred to stay indoors among her books or her cauldrons the weather very rarely affected her mood. But she hated to see Ada disappointed. Especially now, when for the first time they were the only two people left in the Academy over the holidays and she had been tying herself into anxious knots over whether her own awkward company could ever be enough to give Ada all the festive cheer she deserved. 

She had already submitted to baking cookies and mince pies, decorating a gigantic tree in the great hall and listening to some truly awful music. She had helped to hang garlands in the corridors and spent the past few days hurrying nervously past the big bunch of mistletoe that Dimity had meaningfully placed just outside the doorway to Ada's office before she left. She had spent a considerable portion of her salary on a large bottle of Ada's favourite perfume, now carefully gift-wrapped and tucked away under Hecate's bed. But maybe none of that was enough, after all. 

Ada wanted snow. 

Ada must have snow.

~*~

Hecate left Ada curled up with a book by the fire and summoned her hat and cloak. She transferred out onto the roof and flinched a little as she encountered a fine haze of drizzle. But it was good that there was plenty of moisture hanging in the air. It would be easier to turn rain clouds into blizzard clouds than to conjure a snowstorm from nothing. 

She closed her eyes and began to draw on her power. She would need to use everything at her disposal to pull off the vision in her mind. She let the magic bank up in her hands until her fingertips were pulsing with light. Then all at once she let it go in a double lightning bolt that stabbed up into the sky. 

The pale grey clouds shifted and swirled, doubled and tripled into towering masses, darkening as they became heavy with snow. 

Frost crept into the air and she felt it nipping at her fingers. It was completely silent. She sensed the expectancy of the whole sky waiting on her command, ready at any second to unleash the storm she had trapped there.  _ Not quite yet, _ she thought, _ just let me add one final touch... There's something I really, really need to say...  _ She felt the reserves of her magic leaving her as she sealed off an unbelievably complex spell. It was worth it, ten times over. It seemed so desperately important that she cast this spell, though she fervently hoped nobody else would notice it.

A little scattering of snowflakes landed in a wavering line on the wall in front of her. She took out a magnifying glass and examined the first flake more closely. She nodded in satisfaction. Framed by an intricate pattern of ice crystals was a tiny letter **I.** The next flake, a little way away, said **L** . It was followed by  **O** , **V** , **E** , then another gap and  **Y** , **O** , **U** . Three more flakes drifted down and spelled out **A** , **D** , **A** . 

Another handful of snowflakes fluttered down to whisper her secret into the stone, and another and another. Then her words were pouring from the sky, eddying around her, filling the whole world with her confession. The rooftops were already turning white. Time to go back inside. She imagined strolling into the office, casually inviting Ada to look out of the window again. The happy wonder that would spread across her face when she saw the change in the weather. The way Hecate would hug herself with the knowledge of the secret message that she didn't think she could ever say out loud.

She hadn't left herself enough magic for a transference spell. Smiling slightly in anticipation of Ada's reaction, she reached for the handle of the door leading back down into the castle. It was locked.  _ Damnation _ . She had no choice but to stay here and rest while she waited for some of her power to return. But the cold was already biting into her, and her storm clouds had blotted out most of the fading light. She wrapped her cloak more tightly around herself, wishing she had remembered her gloves. The enchanted snowflakes flew at her, stinging her eyes as  **I LOVE YOU ADA** melted over and over against her skin.

Then she felt another tingle on her skin that had nothing to do with the cold. Ada's magic reaching out for her, a locating spell. Seconds later Ada herself appeared in the tower doorway, already shivering without her cloak. Warm golden light spilled out around her.

"What are you-" she began, and then broke off with a gasp when a snowflake landed on her cheek. She noticed the white layer covering the battlements and clapped her hands in delight. "Oh Hecate! It  _ is  _ snowing after all! What a wonderful surprise! My tea leaves predicted rain all week." Hecate's heart swelled with pride. Ada ran forward and tipped her head back to look straight up into the sky and watch the dizzying dance of the falling flakes. The sight must have disoriented her a little because she lost her balance and swayed backwards. Hecate rushed to hold her steady, one hand at Ada's waist, the other grabbing her bare wrist. Ada gasped again. "Hecate, your hand is  _ freezing _ . How long have you been out here?" Without waiting for an answer she took hold of Hecate's hand and pulled her back into the castle, shutting the door on the cold.

~*~

Hecate stood still and let Ada fuss around her. She hadn't quite recovered from the unexpected contact. She couldn't forget the softness of Ada's body when she'd caught her. And Ada had kept hold of Hecate's cold hand all the way down the stairs and into the office. Walking under the mistletoe holding hands had made her feel so breathless that she couldn't speak. 

Ada stood on tiptoe to remove Hecate's snowy hat then reached up to unclasp her sodden cloak, her warm fingers accidentally brushing over skin and sending heat flooding through Hecate's entire body.

"Why did you let yourself get so cold?" Ada scolded, pulling her closer to the fire. Hecate bit her lip and watched her snowflakes melting in Ada's hair.

"I... must have been a bit dazzled," she whispered, unable to look away. Ada nodded in misunderstanding.

"Snow can do funny things to the mind sometimes..." She gently pushed Hecate down into an armchair and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Then she wandered back to the window and stared out into the snow storm, her hair glowing in the firelight, her soft curves silhouetted against the dark. "... Isn't it  _ beautiful _ though?"

_"Yes,"_ breathed Hecate, not talking about the snow at all. She wrapped her chilly fingers around her cup and sipped at the chocolate. It was too sweet, as Ada's drinks always were. But she would relish every last drop of it.

Ada turned back for long enough to give her a smile that lit up the whole room. 

"I'm so glad you're here with me this Christmas, Hecate." By the time Hecate had decided it would be ok to smile back and say something in agreement she was too late; Ada's attention had drifted back to the snow.

So Hecate sat there in the safe little circle of firelight and basked in Ada's happiness and said nothing at all. Outside, her love sang through the sky, whispered against the window panes, gathered in great glittering drifts so deep that it almost buried the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this completely out of season before I knew this collection would be a thing so thanks to heathtrash for helping me decide which prompts fitted best and when to post.


End file.
